Pokedex Adventures With Rotom!
by Tsunami'sWriting
Summary: Pokedex entries almost daily! (( FYI, this is not supposed to be story-like, it's just supposed to be like daily writing exercises for myself. So, yeah, it's not going to have a plot and it's not going to flow like chapters. Thank you! ))


A pair of blue eyes blinked open and a grin split the screen. That familiar voice you had heard oh so many times crackled to life and broke the silence in your room. "Brzzt! Brzzt! Hello, hello! Good evening—How are you today?" You lazily scroll through the options before clicking on the same icon you had clicked for the hundredth time. "Ohohohoho! Is it that time again?" Without hesitation, the Rotom possessed Pokedex flew backwards a few feet and a spinning wheel appeared on the screen. "It's time to play—Brzzt! Wheel. Of. Pokemon!" A comedic 'clap' sign flashed on the screen for a few seconds before disappearing. Almost like a Wii, your personal avatar strolled up to the gargantuan wheel, grabbed it on one side and spun it like there was no tomorrow. "Okay, okay, that's enough!" The disembodied voice laughed out.

As the wheel spun and spun, it grew slower until, finally, the agonizing, decisive moment was upon you. The hand finally clicked on…Number 256! A deafening noise filled your room as applause and cheers roared from the Pokedex.

"You got Combusken!"

The screen went black and a picture of the orange creature popped into view. It had large thighs and three feathers sitting atop its head. The two arms that stuck from the side of its body ended in three, sharp claws that resembled a Slakoth's own claws. Combusken was in the middle of doing martial arts, jumping into the air and kicking at a punching bag in front of it. The feathers on its neck were raised in a defensive manner. "This is Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon!" As if on cue, the avian turned towards the camera and cocked its head. "Very inquisitive, this Pokemon will often times get stuck in holes and other objects while trying to satiate its rampant curiosity." Slowly did the Pokemon approach the floating camera, eyeing the thing suspiciously. "Quite the rowdy one, it is! The same person who discovered Torchic, also discovered this Pokemon when he witnessed its evolution. He described the Pokemon as a feather duster with legs—Humorous, if you ask me!" Combusken raised its claws up, ready to strike the intruder that dared to interrupt his training session.

"Ah!" The camera zoomed off and Combusken immediately followed behind. "A-as you can see, this Pokemon trains its legs by running up and down mountains! If you are being chased by such a creature, there is no hope for escape!" With every passing second, it seemed like the avian was approaching closer and closer. "This flightless bird does not obtain the power of soaring throughout all three stages of evolution! Instead, they use their insane leg muscles to jump into the air and pounce on unsuspecting prey! Almost like a Luxray!" And, as if on cue, the Combusken skidded to a stop before crouching down and launching itself into the air. "Gyahh!" It slammed right down on top of the camera and started ferociously kicking at it. "Get off me, you overgrown chicken! Arceus—This Po-Pokemon is a favorite for most dojo masters and anyone lucky enough t-to survive a battle with one of these Pokemon is awarded a black belt instantly!"

One, sharp kick slammed into the middle of the screen and it clicked off. Rotom let a worried expression wash over him and immediately turned away. "Oops! Let me fix that." After a few seconds, the screen flickered back to life and you were quickly watching an aerial view of the Combusken brutally destroying the camera.

"Standing at about 2 feet and 11 inches tall, this flaming hot bucket of wings is no heavy weight. The largest one recorded was in 1953 and it only weighed about 50 lbs. It still kicked behind, however, and ended up breaking the leg of the observer." Thankfully, the Pokemon was too busy kicking at the downed camera to notice the one floating above it.

"And if kicking isn't an option, Combusken will heat up the internal flames inside of its body and release them through its beak. This combination of fire and fighting gives it the elemental types Fighting and Fire. Who would'a thunk it?" The Rotom winked as its counterpart continued with the video. "Now, let's see—Oh, yeah! Combusken is a native to the Hoenn region. When it is not kicking other Pokemon into oblivion, it loves to relax in the boiling hot springs of Mt. Chimney. The water rolls off the feathers, but it does soak into the skin, raising the core temperature to well over 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit!"

"This Pokemon is only recommended to experienced trainers who have a fiery temper that can compare to Combusken's. The death rate caused by this Pokemon is fairly high and even trainers that have been around them their whole life take extra precautions around them." The last thing you saw was the Combusken glaring directly at the camera above it.

And with that, the screen went back to its normal color. "I love that show! My cousins sure know how to entertain, huh?" The Pokedex fluttered back to you, grinning cheekily. "Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"


End file.
